Nowadays, in order to obtain better using experience, demands for large-screen displaying by users are increasing rapidly. However, components such as a camera or the like also need to be arranged on a front face of a mobile phone, and those components limit an arrangement space of a display screen, so it is difficult to improve a screen-to-body ratio of the mobile phone.